timely_atlas_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Rogers
History To be revealed soon. Personality He is a righteous and brave man who always wanted to see the good in people. From even before his origins as a superhero, Steve has always devoted himself to the protection of the weak and the defense of freedom and justice. Powers/Abilities Powers * Super-Soldier Serum: The Super-Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and permanently enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions to the peak of human potential. ** Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Rogers' enhanced physiology has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier Serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. ** Peak Human Strength: Rogers' physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential, making him consistently able to sustain lifts 800 lbs. This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 20 ft out in a single bound, and 10 ft into the air without a running start. ** Peak Human Speed: Rogers can move at speeds equal to that of the absolute finest human athlete, being capable of running at a sustained 30 mph. ** Peak Human Durability: Rogers' bones and muscles are vastly denser and much more harder than the average person, as they are amplified to the highest human potential, making him very durable. ** Peak Human Agility: Rogers' agility is enhanced to be greater than that of any Olympic gold medalist and the world's greatest acrobat. He can perfectly coordinate his body with enhanced balance, flexibility, and dexterity. ** Peak Human Reflexes: Rogers' reflexes are enhanced to superhuman level and are far superior to even the finest human athletes. His reaction speed is almost ten times faster than normal humans, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire, even at point blank range, from multiple shooters simultaneously. ** Peak Human Stamina: Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles; he is unable to feel the fatigue toxins flowing through his body, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for an hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream. ** Accelerated Healing Factor: Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is enhanced to function beyond the limitations of human capabilities, which means he can heal faster than typical humans. The white blood cells and Super-Soldier Serum in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body, and other pathogens from his body, keeping him healthy and immune from all infections, diseases, disorders, etc. Rogers furthermore cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air, and is thus immune to typical terrestrial diseases. He is also immune to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus, which makes him genetically perfect. ** Peak Human Mental Processing: Rogers' mental performance is greatly enhanced allowing it to operate in the most advanced and rapid manner possible. His mental processing is so great that he possesses limitless information storage and perfect pattern solving. His mind also processes information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude. ** Peak Human Senses: Rogers' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are enhanced to the highest limits of human potential. ** Advanced Longevity: The Super-Soldier Serum halts Rogers' aging due to perfect cells. Abilities * Master Tactician: Rogers is a master accomplished strategist. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Steve is extremely accomplished in numerous martial arts learned through his military combatives and private instructors. He utilizes a self-created style composed of american boxing, Judo, Defendu, kickboxing, Jujutsu, Tōde, Aikido, and Karate. * Shield Mastery: Rogers' years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allowing him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. * Advanced Military Operator: Rogers is very well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. * Master Acrobat: Rogers' years of extensive training and vast experience have made him a highly skilled acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. * Indomitable Will: Rogers is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome all forms of temptation, mind control, and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs, and toxins to a great extent. * Professional Sketch Artist: Rogers has great artistic skill which he developed from childhood. Rogers often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning his skills to the NYPD for a time. He enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. * Expert Marksman: Rogers is a highly proficient marksman and can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim. He is also well-versed in the use of firearms. * Weapons Proficiency: Rogers does not typically utilize weapons other than his shield, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms. * Multilingualism: Rogers speaks his native English, as well as fluent French, Spanish, Japanese, and German. * Expert Vehicular Driver: Rogers is highly proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. Paraphernalia Equipment * Captain America Uniform: Captain America he wears a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of Kevlar, Nomex and lightweight titanium. The costume also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 30 meters height and The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call. * Utility Belt: Rogers wears a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit (containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins.), military cable, lock picks, grenades, and several other materials. Transportation * Cap's Motorcycle: Harley-Davidson Custom Special. Weapons * Captain America's Shield: Captain America's primary weapon is his shield, a concave disk that is 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds. It is made of a unique Vibranium-steel alloy that has never been duplicated. The Shield was cast by American metallurgist Dr. Myron MacLain. * Colt M1911A1: Rogers was issued an M1911A1 as his sidearm during World War II. He has it repaired in the present after he is found. Category:Good Characters Category:Human members Category:Avengers members